Potential to survive
by Necessary-Evil
Summary: Harry is abducted and dropped into a deadly serious test of skill where the stakes are death or life. If he succeeds he will recieve expert training, if he fails..then he has no need of it


**A/N: This is just an idea that I had floating around my head and I though I might test it out…also because I have a bit of writer's block on my other stories.**

**I know the beginning has been done before but I hope I won't over do it.**

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

* * *

**Chapter 1- Capture**

* * *

Harry Potter wasn't an ordinary boy…besides the fact that he could do the impossible and perform magic; he was also shouldering a burden that no other boy his age should ever handle.

He single handedly holds the fate of the wizarding world in his young hands.

At present, that boy in question was aimlessly walking through the streets around his uncle's house.

And he was doing what was quickly becoming his daily routine…moping...with occasional bouts of anger and rage.

But Harry liked to think he was slowly, but surely, getting over his godfather's death.

Foot steps sounded from behind Harry, he sighed and turned around expecting it to be Dudley's gang since no-one else dare talk to the 'criminal boy'.

What he wasn't suspecting was a hooded person lunge at him as he turned and press a hand over his mouth.

Harry struggled but his vision started to die…and he succumbed to the dark of unconsciousness.

&$&$&$&$&$&

When Harry woke up, it was pitch black and the ground beneath was rocking side to side as if he was in a boat.

Harry brought his hands up to his face; _I still have my glasses…that's a start._

A voice blossomed around him, _'Welcome Initiates to the first trial…surviving the landing'_

'_To pass the test you must make it to the castle alive…if you fail…you die.'_

And with that, light flooded in from in front of him, a little light anyway, Harry could tell it was night and it was a full moon, but it was still lighter than before.

Harry looked up, the roof had come off also, so now he could tell that he was on a boat…a wooden boat…and that was all he could see.

Actually the boat looked like a wooden version of a landing barge he had seen in his old history class about World War 2.

Harry looked around him again, there others, 5 males and 2 females, all looked around his age as well.

And they all wore the same thing, a leather jerkin and simple pants, all dyed brown.

Harry looked down and saw that he wore the same thing too.

Something large landed right beside the boat, rocking it viciously.

Harry looked up, just in time to see a large rock full of flame come crashing down right next to there boat, the boat jerked violently, splashing water on to them.

The boat jerked as it hit the beach, the front panel of wood fell away.

Instantly arrows, spells and whatever else, sprayed around them.

Everyone in the boat dove forward into the relative cover of the trees on the beach before them.

The barrage against them halted as they darted into the undergrowth, they all paused to catch their breath a figure jumped out in front of them.

It looked human apart from the large shiny black eyes, and the long sharp fingers.

Harry did the first thing that came to his head; he charged the creature with his shoulder dropped.

The creature lurched back from the blow, but regained its balance and raised a sharp hand to strike Harry when a large log collided with its head.

It dropped to its knees and gave a keening cry like a bird.

Harry looked up at his savior, a very large boy who had come off the boat with him.

He had dark skin and rippling muscles, he was holding the massive stick like a sword as he swung down another hit on the prone creature.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" a boy yelled, huddled up with his back against the tree.

"I don't know…but we need to move to higher ground or something to see where we are" Harry replied.

"Check this out" a girl called over to all of them, she was standing above an open crate.

Harry ran over, inside the box was weapons; short swords, bows, axes and…wands.

Harry grabbed a short sword, a one hand axe and a wand, and grabbed the respective holsters.

He slung the sword over his back, the axe at his hip and the wand on his wrist.

"Up there…good view" a deep voice suggested, it was laced with a Bulgarian accent.

It was the large boy that had just helped Harry out, he had a large axe sitting in his massive hands.

Harry nodded, "Anyone else want to come up the hill with us?" Harry said pointed to the nearby hill they could see through the tops of the trees.

Nearly all of them nodded, some hesitated but they all finally agreed to go up there.

&$&$&$&$&$&$

They had made good time through the forest; they reached the clearing below the hill in 10 minutes.

And in the clearing were 9 creatures waiting for them, they saw the 7 kids instantly.

"Down!" Harry roared, and grabbed the closest person next to him, propelling both of them behind a nearby tree.

Harry turned and saw a lanky boy get hit in the chest with a magical bolt of purple energy, quickly followed by a multitude of arrows.

Harry gaped at the body, there was blood running from an arrow in his throat, the boy gurgled on his on blood for a moment…before falling back. Dead.

One of the creatures ran forward scooping up the dead body.

Harry's pulse thundered in his ears as the background noise dimmed as he saw the dead boy be lifted up into the arms of the creature to go who knows where.

Harry drew his sword with his right and axe with his left.

He didn't even think of his wand…he just wanted to hurt the murderer badly.

He swung the axe and bit into the back of the creature's neck.

The creature dropped the boy and turned on Harry, Harry thrusted forward with his sword, the creature wailed as he did so.

Harry could see his sword poking out of the back of the creature from his position.

Harry raised his foot and kicked the creature of the end of his sword and sheathed both his weapons, picking the dead boy up Harry ran back over to his cover, now taking in the sights and sounds again as projectiles whizzed by him.

All 7 were gathered around the cluster of trees that he had left.

"It is going to be hard to fight with that" the huge boy remarked pointing his axe at the body in Harry's arms.

Harry looked down at the dead boy, about to refuse when he saw the sadness in the big Bulgarian's eyes.

"Ok" Harry said, laying the boy down slowly and gently closing his eyelids.

"Anyone got a battle plan?" Harry asked, "Not get killed?" a boy with an Irish accent said sarcastically.

Harry grinned weakly, "just watch everyone's back, if someone is in trouble, and help them out"

Harry took a deep breath and drew his wand, and his axe.

Harry ducked out of their cover, roaring spells.

Harry saw a banishing charm hit on of the creatures on the shoulder, sending it to an unnatural angle.

Harry heard his comrades running with him, shooting spells.

Harry swung his axe into the closest creature; it didn't do much but stick there but Harry twisted it viciously, breaking the neck the neck with a sickening crack.

Harry turned swiftly, just as 2 arrows came flying through the air past him…into a creature standing above Harry with his axe held high.

Harry growled and raised his wand right up the face of the injured creature and whispered a banishing hex and at his close range it blasted a hole, the size of a fist in the creatures head.

A shriek to Harry's left caught his attention, he spun round and ripped his axe out of the dead creature's neck and ran to the source of the sound.

A girl was wrestling with creature on top of her, bearing an axe down on her.

Harry growled and sprinted forward, drawing his sword and swung it back and stabbed down at the creature, just as a hole was blown through it. Blood and bits of the creature splattered onto Harry, who wiped it off with a grimace.

The girl sprung to her feet and giggled slightly at Harry's appearance before turning serious running of to help others.

A horn sounded deep within the forest, making the creatures flee back into the trees and disappear. "What the fuck is going on?" the Irish boy asked to the silence that settled once the creature left. He had short, spiky blonde hair that was covered in dirt and blood, and from what Harry could tell, just shorter than him.

"It's a test" A brunette girl replied, she was a little squat with piercing blue eyes.

"A test for what" someone called, Harry turned to him, he was a small Asian boy but he spoke without the accent or limited knowledge of English language.

"We have to get to castle" the big Bulgarian said, pointed to a spire they could see in the distance.

"Let's go then hey? Or do you guys want to have a rest first?" Harry replied, looking around at the faces, there was a silent girl that had tears slowly streaming down her face.

She was tall with ebony hair that was tied up into a pony tail, without all the dirt, blood and gore covering she would have been quite pretty.

He frowned and walked over to her, "Are you okay?" he asked awkwardly.

She looked up at with tear filled eyes, "That-that boy that died…he-he was my brother" she sobbed and fell forward onto Harry's chest and let all her tears out.

Harry uncomfortably put his arms around her and held her while she cried.

&$&$&$&$&$&$

"He's defiantly showing leadership potential" A hooded man stated, staring down into a well of water that showed Harry holding onto the sobbing girl.

The man on the other side of the well just grunted, "What about that girl though? I don't think she can handle it" this man wore no hood, showing his dark skin, he was big, very big and at the moment had disapproving frown on his face.

"We shall see" the hooded man replied.

&$&$&$&$&$&$

"We should go" Harry said as the girl stepped away from him and mumbled a thank you before picking up some weapons.

"Who made you leader?" the Asian boy snidely replied from his position sitting on a log.

"No-one…I just thought maybe that was a good idea" Harry replied, scratching the back of his head and starting to walk towards the spire they could see in the distance.

"I go too" the big Bulgarian said and followed Harry, one by one the others followed suit till it was just the Asian boy sitting on his own.

He sighed and jumped to his feet and caught up with the rest of them.

&$&$&$&$&

The group was silently trekking through forest, jumping at any of the little sounds.

A far from little sound resounded followed by another, and another…and it dawned on them that it was foot steps, more than one and big…very big.

The trees behind them were bashed aside and two enormous trolls came through and roared, "Run" Harry screamed.

They all turned and sprinted away from the trolls, the trolls were on their troll racing after them.

They came to a large clearing and stopped for breath, the trolls couldn't be heard.

"Do you think we outran them?" the Irish boy asked.

"No…trolls have very good noses, they have our scent. We haven't lost them yet" the brunette girl replied.

Just as she finished speaking, thunderous roars exploded into the clearing and the two trolls crashed into the clearing.

Harry tried a banishing charm, which did nothing but anger the troll he fired at.

His companions tried alls sorts of spells on the troll but nothing worked.

The trolls were upon them now, sweeping spiked clubs around, making them all dive and roll away from the dangerous weapons.

An idea formed in Harry's head as he raked through his arsenal of spells in his head.

_Sectum…the slashing spell I learnt…I've never used it though, but anything would be useful right now._

Harry nodded to himself and ran towards the closest troll and dove through its legs without the troll realizing as it was on the receiving end of another volley of spells.

Harry sprang to his feet and aimed at the tendons, "_Sectum" _Harry roared, the tendon was slashed open and blood sprayed out, the troll screamed and spun around bringing his club down on the spot Harry had vacated mere seconds before.

Harry quickly slashed the trolls other tendons and rushed forward, catching the troll's eyes once more, the troll attempted to chase but fell on his face with a shriek, his legs now useless.

Now that the troll was on the ground, Harry on his companions converged on it, shooting spells point blank into the troll's head and the final blow from a large axe wielded by the Bulgarian.

They turned on the other troll with a determined look and Harry darted forward to do the same thing as before.

&$&$&$&$&$

The 6 teens set out once more, all of them tired, all of them covered in blood and dirt, all of them wondering just what the HELL was going on.

_What next?_ Harry thought to himself as they walked silently through the forest.

He sighed again as he heard new noises, _Here we go again_.

Humans in dark robes had appeared in the forest ahead of them.

"Fuck!" The Asian boy swore as they dived into the under growth to avoid the flurry of curses that were flung over the head. Harry noticed more than one sickly green light and felt dread descend on him.

_These are humans, not some rapid animals…_

_They are probably Death Eaters_

Harry's inner debate raged on as his comrades stood up and starting throwing spells back towards the enemy.

Harry bared his teeth, _Fuck it, I'm not going to die here, and if I have to kill them I will_

Harry jumped to his feet and furiously cast spells towards the enemy, advancing towards them slowly. His companions got strength from him and started pushing forward as well, Harry watched a green curse speed towards him and dived towards the ground, rising up a mere moment after the killing curse passed over head and roared "_Sectum"_ causing the man before to be decapitated. The life-less body fell to ground and at the back of Harry's mind he felt sad, guilty and horror at what he did, but it was not the time for these thoughts and Harry knew it. He sprinted forward, plunged his sword into nearest man's stomach and turned him to block the spells that were hurtling towards him.

The man on the sword was ripped apart from the spells and Harry's makeshift shield was reduced to bloody bits on the ground. Harry roared spells out at rate that he never knew possible, these men had pushed Harry and his comrades to the end of his temper and they were paying for it. They were diced, sliced, mutilated and pulverized...

&$&$&$&$

Harry fell to the ground in exhaustion, "I'm so tired" he muttered to himself.

Harry sighed and stood back up onto shaky legs, "Not much further guys, c'mon" he said and lumbered towards the castle which they could see very clearly now. It's style reminded Harry distinctly of Hogwarts, but Harry didn't want to think about Hogwarts because if he thought about Hogwarts he would think of Dumbledore and the headmaster's death was still in raw in Harry's mind.

They neared the massive doors and stood in silence, not knowing what to do when they opened on their own accord and bight white light erupted out of them.

Harry felt relief and exhaustion wash over him and once again he descended into the blissful darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think in a review!  
Until the next chapter, **

** Necessary-Evil**


End file.
